epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 29 This is Trollaween (trolls) This is Halloween
Aaaand we be back again Now I know that this is supposed to be Tesla vs Loyg, but there's a few reasons why it's not 1. it's Halloween eve....if that's real 2. Still need to get Wolfs permission to use him 3. It would take way to long for the time I have currently Now, this done not mean Tesla vs Loyg is Delayed for another time, it will still be out this week, but not today, and not Tomorrow either, so there won't be a poll in this Blog because Tesla vs Loyg WILL happen on Friday...unless usual shit happens. But for now, Enjoy the parody you guys haven't voted for 2 days in a row now (badpokerface) Note This Parody was suggested by Dragon thanks man! ^_^-b Fun fact: Dragon will replace Wolf if Wolf still fucking says no. This is Trollaween Listen Users who joined recently, Would you like to hear a scary story. Well keep reading and you will see, The story of the trolls on this Wiki. This is Trollaween, this is Trollaween SPs join but we don't know when. This is Trollaween, when people start acting evilly. Mess up the pages til were banned, now a new IP! In this wiki everybody Screams, About the evil times for ERB. Devil I'm the one that keeps coming back, Red eyes and horns waiting to attack. Conductor I'm the one who copies Wachow, Made Four SPs but I'm coming back now. Back to Normal This is Trollaween This is Trollaween Trollaween, Trollaween, Trollaween, Trollaween. In this wiki we call home, But it becomes a mess when Trolls come along. In this wiki, Don't we need it now. But everyone's waiting for the next Wiki War! New user joins, we all think its an SP, But were waiting for you to give up your position. BAN This is Trollaween Kicks and Ban worst that can be! Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine. Get kicked once, get kicked twice, Keep going, you get banned after 3 times. Stay with the Crats get people demoted. Everybody Scream, everybody Scream. When were here on Trollaween. Samis I am the Doc who will ruin this place, In and out with out a single trace. CE I am the New user that just joined Chat, You start to trust me, like me, then I stab you in the back. Paro I am the man who tried to like you all, But now time to work with the trolls to see you fall! Back to Normal This Is Trollaween This is Trollaween Trollaween Trollaween Trollaween Trollaween Trollaween Trollaween! Spam the comments everywhere, But just try to kill me if you dare. You made us this, we weren't always mean, But you all made us despise this Wiki. In this wiki, don't we love it now?! Everybody's waiting for another SP! We will come back just for the attack, and people will scream in horror. And make you disable your account. This is Trollaween, everybody BAN! Can't you give us another chance, we won't let you down. The people that caused Fowl are kings of this wiki now, Everybody Heil to the new rulers now! This is Trollaween, This is Trollaween Trollaween Trollaween Trollaween Trollaween In this wiki, we call home, It's ours now, you're now alone. Hahahahahahahaha Hahahahahahahaha Hahahahahahahaha Hahahahahahahaha Hahahahahahahaha WHOO! End Ok, so much shit happened, this was supposed to come out 2 hours ago, I don't have much time, see ya next time Category:Blog posts